Jinx
by einstinette
Summary: Kid Flash reflects on the Jinx that he knows and what has happened to the both of them through their turbulent relationship. Jinx/Kid Flash. It's seriously better than it sounds. Read and Review...


Chapter 1

Jinx

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen Titans… ****L**

**Third Person POV:**

As a boy, Kid Flash had never really been a fan of pink. As a superhero, he had never been able to tolerate criminals. But that had all been before he had seen _**her**_.

She was unlike anyone else that he had ever seen. Her skin was extremely pale, her eyes angular and a bright pink that matched her pointed hair. Her body was thin yet decidedly defined and curvaceous in a way that just begged for attention. She wore dark clothes and make up. From what he could see and what he had heard her powers were that of bad luck.

He had recently taken an active interest in her. The question that he kept asking himself was: why? Why did he care so much?

Maybe it was because she was different and not just in the way that she appeared. He'd seen so many criminals, both old and young, and they all wore a certain aura around them. It was an infallible pride that cloaked them all with a sense of greed.

She didn't even seem to like the crime. He'd watched her snatch numerous items while he waited for the Titans to stop her. There was always a brief moment of extreme victory, but after that first rush of elation, the apathy would reappear stronger than ever. She was not enjoying it.

He had to admit, he was curious, so he allowed himself to be captured. He'd been right, she wasn't like the others. There was a spark of goodness in her heart. She was just too afraid of herself to let it out. She kept saying that she was bad luck, so she had to be bad. The idea was preposterous to the hero who had learned so much recently. There is no such thing as luck, either good or bad. Luck is simply a word applied to patterns and events of circumstances that are beyond the scope of human control. So, her powers weren't luck at all. They were magic, and magic could be controlled.

Kid Flash tried to tell her repeatedly. "I'm evil," she would say. Evil. It's the utter lack of goodness and he knew that there was goodness inside of her. He could see it, he could feel it. If only she could do the same.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Her pink eyes burned deeply into his cobalt blue ones. "Me? I don't trust anyone." The pain in her voice was real. It wasn't her usual sarcasm or dry wit; this was real, genuine.

"That sounds like a pretty sad way to live."

She shrugged, all traces of emotion gone from her cryptic eyes. "Better than pretending to be someone that I'm not."

"Jinx, just let me show you what you _**could**_ be like." He ran her to exotic places and treated her like a princess. All of the attention supplied her with things that she had never had like confidence, security, and love. Honestly, they were young, so he didn't know if he'd call it "love" yet. But either way, there was strong passion between the two, a fiery inferno scorching anything that crossed their path. Maybe he didn't understand where exactly they were, but that didn't matter. Having each other was enough to get them through.

She was no longer afraid of her powers, no longer afraid of herself. Now, looking in the mirror at her obvious differences didn't hurt. It only served to make her feel even more unique. She didn't have to cry herself to sleep anymore. And now she could enjoy the large bouquet of roses that appeared at the same time every week.

Finally, everything in her life was changing for the better. Just that thought warmed Kid Flash's heart. Every time he saw her smile, it excited him in a way that he couldn't understand. And maybe these things weren't meant to be understood by mere mortals, rather the reasons had to be slowly unraveled and examined over an entire lifetime.

He smiled as he laid there one night, holding Jinx in his arms and stroking her hair. She was so beautiful and so amazing. She had come so far from hating herself and the rest of the world to this confident heroine who would willing to sacrifice herself for others. He chucked again, thinking that the old saying was true. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." A courage that allowed him to do things that he never thought he could, that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world just like he wouldn't trade his one, his only, his Jinx.

**A/N:**

**Another story from my super secret files… I hope you liked it. I really just needed to get this out of my head. Read and review. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


End file.
